From Loneliness Into Darkness
by Black Scorpio no Nyx
Summary: Doubleshot - U.A. - Presente pra uma certa pessoa... ela vai saber qnd ler... meio side-story de Pax Spirituale, na verdade com uma das personagens de Pax
1. O Fim

Sexy Love

**From Loneliness Into Darkness**

Disclaimer: Saint Seiya não me pertence, mas sim à Masami Kurumada, Toei, e Cia.

Essa fic vai como presente para uma certa pessoa... Ela vai perceber conforme ler... ao menos eu espero que ela leia logo... -.-" E tbm fica um pouco como um presentinho para a Neko-sama... já que ela tem insistido pra eu voltar pra cá logo...

**O Fim...**

**From Loneliness**

**Into Darkness**

**My heart goes**

**Fading, suffering**

**Bleeding and crying**

**For your love**

**  
**Subia as escadas correndo, saltando de dois em dois degraus. Portava nas mãos uma arma, uma pistola semi-automática, carregada com balas de prata e uma correntinha de ouro, da qual pendia um crucifixo rebuscado, do mesmo material da corrente, envelhecido. Também levava consigo uma carta, escrita com sangue sobre um pergaminho, cujo lacre de cera cor de vinho com o emblema daquele ser demoníaco havia sido rompido. Por ela própria.

" Dessa vez você não escapa seu demônio. Eu juro que te mato essa noite. Eu não vou falhar essa noite. Eu juro que não vou falhar!"

Sua respiração estava curta e acelerada. O coração batia como um daqueles antigos tambores de guerra, que os exércitos usavam para marcar a marcha contra um inimigo, na Idade Média. Na verdade, respirava pela boca, o que a deixava mais cansada e lhe causava uma dor pungente do lado esquerdo. Mas nada nem ninguém a impediria naquele momento.

Aquele caracol sem fim era iluminado pelo luar que mergulhava naquela imensidão de degraus através de uma abertura de um metro e meio de diâmetro no alto daquela torre de pedras, e algumas janelas em forma de arco ogival, que deixavam ver a noite cobrindo a mata a oeste, os precipícios a norte e a sul, em cuhas rochas as ondas do mar banhado de prata pela lua cheia, quebravam, espirrando espuma branca e lambendo a encosta.

A gigantesca torre se erguia daquele castelo, sobre um desses precipícios, em direção ao céu estrelado, na qual a lua reinava fulgurante, com poucas nuvens acinzentadas a lhe encobrir ora ou outra.

"Maldito! Tinha de se esconder numa torre tão alta!? Demônio maldito, desgraçado!"

Certamente já devia apssar da meia-noite. Se Saga e Kannon soubessem que estava ali, naquela torre, subindo aquela escadaria sem fim, para encontrar seu inimigo, o assassino de Aiolos e de seus pais, sozinha e sem reforços, com certeza iriam repreendê-la e a chamariam de louca. Rezava internamente para que Kannon não tivesse percebido suas intenções quando a viu pegando a moto e saindo, e que principalmente não tivesse dado com a língua nos dentes. O grego era bem esperto, sacava fácil e rapidamente as coisas, mesmo as mais profundas intenções; Mas em se tratando dela, ele poderia muito bem dar com a língua nos dentes e contar sobre suas intenções daquela noite para Saga, seu irmão gêmeo, alguns minutos mais velho, e portanto, mais preponderante e mais preocupado que Kannon, mas não menos inteligente. Os dois exterminadores formavam, junto com ela e Aiolos, o último grupo de caçadores de vampiros. Eles eram sua família, um grupo de quatro amigos órfãos. Amava Saga e Kannon como irmãos, mas à Aiolos dedicara seu coração. Amava-o profundamente. Mais do que a qualquer outro homem em toda sua vida, ainda que se juntara ao trio ainda jovem.

Ficara órfã ainda bem nova, aos treze anos, e então, conheceu Aiolos, que a convidara para unir-se aos três garotos. Os gêmeos, por serem mais velhos iniciaram seu treinamento para se tornar uma exterminadora aos dezesseis anos, muito embora já tivesse iniciado algum aprendizado sobre a espécie do assassino de seus pais dois anos antes.

Saga se encarregara de ensinar todo o conhecimento de seus antepassados a ela, assim como todas as táticas de guerra e tantas outras teorias, que eram de seu domínio. Kannon, por sua vez, ficara encarregado de lhe ensinar todas as técnicas de combate, tiro e manejo das mais variadas armas.

A garota logo dominou todos os tipos de combate e armas, se tornou perita nos assuntos ligados aos vampiros e adquiriu uma pontaria inigualável. Aos dezoito anos já havia conquistado a medalha de exterminadora. Agora, aos vinte e três anos, a jovem mulher se tornara uma grande exterminadora, eficiente e precisa, temida e respeitada. Só falhara uma vez, com o assassino de seus pais, que por alguma razão exercia um enorme poder sobre si. O que lhe custara a vida de Aiolos.

Naquela noite, porém, estava decidida a pôr um fim nesta seqüência de encontros com o vampiro, que sempre lhe escapava por conta deste enorme poder que exercia sobre ela. Esta noite, vingaria seus pais e seu amado Aiolos.

Por fim, chegou ao final da escadaria, dando em uma pesada porta de madeira enegrecida não só pelo tempo, mas também por várias camadas de piche. A enorme porta de carvalho se abriu diante dela, dando para um amplo salão.

Ao se abrir a porta, a jovem pôde ouvir uma melancóloca melodia que vinha do fundo do salão, tocada em um piano. As notas iniciais eram um tanto graves e a melodia se iniciava vagarosa, para então, após aquelas ágeis mãos percorrerem todo o teclado do piano e adicionarem algumas notas agudas, se tornar mais rápida e originar uma triste, porém bela, canção.

Ela adentrou o salão, pisando cautelosa no chão de mármore negro. Após o primeiro passo, estancou, conforme várias tochas e archotes se acenderam repentinamente assim que ela pisou no mármore. A luz das chamas tremeluzia sobre as paredes e os pilares, também de mármore negro, lançando sombras lúgubres por todo o recinto. Agora, com o salão dessa forma iluminado, podia notar que o local era muito maior do que parecia, mergulhando na escuridão.

A melodia ressoava insistemente por todo aquele lugar, provindo de um piano de cauda preto colocado com muito cuidado sobre uma plataforma ao fundo. À frente dele, estava o assassino das três pessoas que mais amou no mundo. Tocava o piano de olhos cerrados, as mãos hábeis de dedos finos a percorrerem as teclas ligeiras.

- Eu estava à sua espera, minha querida... Saphira... - O vampiro disse sem abrir os olhos ou cessar de tocar a música.

- Shura... – a jovem respondeu-lhe com raiva, caminhando em sua direção com a arma preparada e apontada para ele. – Seu demônio maldito.

- Ora, quanta raiva, minha bela Saphira. Não esperava uma recepção como essa, querida.

- Shura, é melhor você parar de me chamar dessa forma, antes que eu faça essa sua cara em pedaços.

- Você veio para me matar, Saphira?

- Você arrancou tudo o que eu mais amava da minha vida. O que você esperava que eu viesse fazer? Assim que recebi essa carta repugnante me dizendo onde você estava escondido, vim direto para cá. Para acabar com você.

- Você quer saber porquê eu matei os seus pais, Saphira?

- Para mim, pouco importa a história que você vai inventar. Eu vou dar a você o mesmo destino que você deu aos meus pais e a Aiolos, Shura.

- Quanta determinação. Realmente, você é quem você é. Sabe que isso é o que eu mais amo em você, minha cara? Sempre amei essa determinação que você possui. No final, nós não somos tão diferentes. Logo você verá que você é como eu. Você é tão obstinada quanto eu.

- Hmph... amar... um ser nefasto e desprezível como você jamais vai saber o que é amar alguém.

- Oh, não, isso não é verdade. - o rapaz abriu os olhos e se levantou. Neste momento ele já havia terminado de tocar sua música e agora descia da plataforma para vir ao encontro de Saphira.

- Não se aproxime! – ela disse, um tanto quanto nervosa e tremendo, hesitante em atirar.

Shura caminhava devagar e despreocupadamente em sua direção. Vestia uma camisa preta, uma gravata branca sobre a qual havia um broche marchetado em ouro e prata, com seu emblema e talhes de marfim e madrepérola engastados. Vestia por cima da camisa e da gravata, um colete e uma casaca ambos de um tom cinza claro.

Os cabelos negros estava um pouco revoltos, os olhos de um ébano profundo brilhavam de forma que pareciam faiscar. Tinha um corpo magro, porém muito forte, com músculos talhados com cuidado e esmero. Era alto e possuía um porte altivo e ao mesmo tempo, ameaçador.

- Eu não fui, sempre, de todo vampiro e nefasto. Eu, um dia, também fui humano, apesar de ter nascido sob a espécie vampírica. Nem todos nós já nasce com o instinto vampírico apurado. Muitos de nós nasce e vive por longo tempo como humanos normais, até o instinto vampírico se aguçar e aflorar. Mas até então, nós vivemos como qualquer ser humano. Nós andamos sob o sol e dormimos sob a lua e as estrelas, nos alimentamos dos mesmos alimentos que os seres humanos normais. Temos medo, sentimos dor e amamos. E, mesmo após o instinto se apirar ainda há aqueles de nós que são capazes de sentir estas mesmas coisas que os mortais comuns sentem. E um dia, eu amei você, embora não fosse exatamente você, mas sim uma outra encarnação sua, com a mesma alma, o mesmo espírito, em corpo diferente. Nós éramos um só, nós nos amávamos e éramos um único ser. O mesmo amor que nos une agora.

- O que você está dizendo? Eu não amo você, nunca amei e nunca vou amar!

- Você tem certeza disto, minha querida?

- O quê...?

- Você me pertence, Saphira. Sempre pertenceu a mim e sempre pertencerá.

- Eu não amo você! Eu nunca amei e nunca vou amar você, Shura! Você matou meus pais e Aiolos, o único homem que eu realmente amo!

- É aí que você se engana, minha querida. Você me amou em outra vida e ainda me ama nesta, mesmo que você não queira admitir... ou não consiga se lembrar... – ele dizia enquanto a circundava, como um predador prestes a atacar a presa. – Mas quanto a isso, eu posso dar um jeito e fazê-la se lembrar de quem você realmente é, e se lembrar do quanto me ama.

- Cala a boca, seu maldito! Você é um demônio, um assassino! Você matou meus pais e matou Aiolos! Como eu poderia amar você!? Eu te odeio, Shura! – a jovem agora gritava, apontando a arma para ele, acompanhando-o.

- Porque não atira, Saphira? Porque não me mata então, se me odeia tanto assim? – ele respondeu, colocando uma das mãos sobre a arma, tampando o orifício de onde a bala saía, enquanto ficava de frente a ela, com a outra mão às suas costas. - No fundo, você sabe, mas não quer admitir. Inexplicavelmente, para você, mas ainda assim, mesmo eu tendo matado seus entes queridos, você me ama.

- Cala a boca! Maldito! – ela agora tremia.

- Vamos, atire, Saphira.

- Já disse para se calar, seu demônio!

- Sabe, porque você não atira? Porque você me ama.

- Cale-se! – gritava, descontrolada. – CALA A BOCA! Eu te odeio, Shura! Eu te odeio! Eu te odeio! Eu te odeio! – agora ela estava nos braços do vampiro, socando o peito dele, ainda com a arma em punho.

- Ah, Saphira... – ele suspirou, com a paciência sendo testada. Segurou os pulsos dela, e a fez olhar para si. – Não grite mais, meu amor. Basta apenas que você se lembre de quem você é... com apenas uma mordida, seus instintos vão aflorar, e você vai se lembrar... A vampira adormecida dentro de você vai despertar... – Ele dizia, olhando-a nos olhos, hipnotizando-a e deixando-a sem reação, conforme deixava que suas presas despontassem. Os olhos do rapaz se tornavam cada vez mais vermelhos.

Os caninos de Shura se aproximavam lentamente do pescoço da jovem. Quando estavam quase cravados em seu pescoço, Shura murmurou em seu ouvido.

- Venha para mim, minha doce Rainha Branca de Neve...(N/A: esse nome será explicado no prox. Cap.)

Shura afundou as presas na carne de Saphira, sugando-lhe o sangue avidamente. Era um sangue doce, cujo sabor se assemelhava ao mel. Conforme o rapaz sugava seu sangue, os olhos de Saphira se tornavam cada vez mais vermelhos, e seus caninos, aparecendo sob seus lábios macios, se transformavam em afiadas presas. Os instintos de vampira estavam aflorando e tomavam conta de si.

Após Shura sugar um pouco de seu sangue, ele a soltou, e desatando a gravata, afastou o colarinho da camisa, oferecendo seu próprio sangue para ela. Saphira agarrou-se a ele, e fincou suas presas recém adquiridas em seu pescoço, sugando ávida o sangue dele. Sugava tão avidamente que mesmo sendo um vampiro, Shura sentia dor. Mas era uma dor prazerosa. A dor que lhe traria sua amada de volta.

- Sabe porquê eu matei seus pais, Saphira? – disse sorrindo malignamente. – Porquê eles nunca aceitariam que esse exato momento acontecesse... eles impediriam que eu me aproximasse de você. Seus pais não eram apenas humanos. Eles eram exterminadores também, embora mantivessem isso em segredo. Eu matei seus pais para poder tê-la em meus braços, como agora. E quanto a Aiolos... eu o matei pelo mesmo motivo. E porque sei que se ele estivesse vivo, você jamais iria vir até mim... e eu nunca poderia ter você com outro homem na sua vida...

- O q...? – ela se afastou dele saindo de seu transe, com as presas ainda a mostra, e o rosto manchado de sangue, que escorria em filetes pelo canto de sua boca. – S-san... sangue...? O que você fez? O que você me fez fazer?? Maldito!! Além de matar meus pais, matar Aiolos, você me transforma em vampira!! Maldito demônio!!

- Saphira... Meu amor... não grite... nós poderemos ficar juntos por toda a eternidade agora que você se lembrou de quem você é... Venha, meu amor... agora você vai poder esquecer esse mortal... Venha, minha doce Saphira...

- Se afaste de mim! Não me toque! Eu não quero ser como você!

- Isso já não é mais possível. Você já é igual a mim, Saphira...

- Eu não sou como você. Nunca vou ser... E nunca vou esquecer Aiolos. – Saphira recuou alguns passos, preparando a arma novamente e apontando-a para Shura.

- Então é isso? Eu fiz de tudo para poder ter você de volta e agora, quando eu estava tão perto de poder, finalmente, ter você pra mim de novo, você ainda se recusa a esquecer esse reles mortal? Você decide me matar?

- Você o matou. Acha mesmo que eu iria ficar com você, sabendo disso? Tendo visto com meus próprios olhos seu braço atravessar o corpo dele e arrancar o coração dele?

- Eu o fiz por você. Para estar de novo com você, ter você em meus braços novamente. Será que é um erro amar alguém e fazer de tudo para ter quem se ama ao seu lado?

- Seu erro, Shura, foi ter matado Aiolos. – ela disse friamente, apertando o gatilho.

A bala de prata voou pelo ar, rasgando-o, zunindo. Shura viu nos olhos dela um ódio tão mortal quanto o ferimento que aquela bala lhe causaria quando o atingisse. Um ódio tão profundo, que jamais haveria espaço para o amor naquele coração. A não ser o amor que ela sentia por Aiolos. Enfim, ao constatar isto, a tristeza tomou conta de si próprio, inundando-lhe a alma, como as ondas que quebravam no mar abaixo. Finalmente, perdera a razão de viver. E cerrou os olhos escuros, abrindo os braços, para assumir a forma de um crucifixo. A bala então penetrou fundo em seu coração, arrancando-lhe o último suspiro de vida daquele ser.

Enquanto morria, o corpo do vampiro se transformava em pó. E ao fundo, o piano, como se por mágica, iniciara a tocar sozinho. A mesma melodia que ele estivera tocando momentos antes, quando sua amada Saphira entrara no salão.

Shura estava morto. E sua música ressoava pelo salão, tristemente. Ao redor, as pedras da torre gemiam. O castelo estava ruindo.

E pela face de Saphira, uma lágrima de sangue escorria...

XxxxxxxX

Dispenso comentários para essa fic. Há tempos estava querendo escrever uma fic sobre vampiros. E essa saiu meio que de última hora, do nada, ou melhor quase do nada, conforme eu ouvia a música Greensleeves(na versão de Langus, senão estiver errado o nome aqui), que é também a música que Shura toca na fic. E é a mesma do final.

Sim, o único comentário que devo fazer sobre essa fic... as músicas que inspiraram a fic, ou melhor, que eu sugiro que sejam ouvidas enquanto lêem, são(na ordem em que aparecem):

- Killing Loneliness do H.I.M.

- Snow White Queen do Evanescence

- See Who I Am do Within Temptation

- Greensleeves, acima citada

- Vampire Heart do H.I.M. tbm

Desculpe Aredhel-san... acabei usando a mesma música q vc usou pra sua fic d vampiros ."

Quanto aos versos iniciais, são de minha autoria.

Bjs,

Black Scorpio no Nyx!!


	2. E o Começo

Sexy Love

**From Loneliness Into Darkness**

Disclaimer: Saint Seiya não me pertence, mas sim à Masami Kurumada, Toei, e Cia.

**E o começo...**

**Being of **** The Night**

**I am your ****servant**

**Hidden in the shadows**

**You freeze me**

**With your staring eyes**

A lareira mantinha a ampla sala aquecida. As chamas refletidas no metal da prataria. Ainda não havia anoitecido, porém logo a natureza daquele lugar esquecido ao norte, desceria o manto gélido da noite sobre a terra. O gramado que ficava florido na primavera e o lago onde costumavam passear com um barco, estavam transformados em puro gelo.

Ajeitou o manto de pele sobre os ombros. A visão branca que a janela lhe oferecia era ameaçadora, mas não tanto quanto aos que havia naquele castelo. Apesar de intimidante, adorava aquela paisagem.

Gelo. Gelo cobrindo a terra. Gelo pairando no ar, gelo aprisionando as pessoas em suas próprias casas.

Recostada ao sofá, ela observava a paisagem. O vento uivava fora do castelo. As torres altas gemiam sob o vento frio.

- Uma xícara de chá, minha querida?

- Obrigada, querido. – respondeu sorrindo.

- Neve.

- Sim... neve...

- Você sempre gostou de observá-la, não é?

- Adoro a neve. É tão encantadora... é tão cálida, tão pura... tão...

- Tão diferente de nós?

- De fato. – disse sorrindo, os olhos azuis faiscando sob a luz das chamas, tomando um tom assustador. – Será que somos assim tão diferentes dos outros, Shura? – perguntou, mirando a paisagem. Já não sorria mais, sua voz assumira um tom preocupado. Segurava a xícara de chá sobre as duas mãos que jaziam sobre seu colo.

O homem de cabelos negros ficou um pouco pensativo, levando a xícara aos lábios finos. Ponderou por alguns instantes.

- Creio que sim. Infelizmente. Se não, não nos caçariam.

- Temo que tenha razão. – tomou um gole do chá quente que lhe fora oferecido pelo amante. – Caçados por nossa própria espécie. – suspirou.

- Eles não nos compreendem, meu amor. Se o fizessem, ou se o pudessem, certamente não viriam atrás de nós. Não nos caçariam. Não nos condenariam.

- Achas mesmo que foi correto ter abandonado tudo para estarmos aqui? Neste lugar tão isolado?

- Correto, ambos sabemos que não foi. Mas o que é correto quando se está apaixonado?

- Às vezes temo que tenhamos sido tolos. Ou precipitados. Penso que poderia estar bem, sem sermos caçados, contigo em algum outro lugar, e em paz com o Conselho.

- Por acaso está arrependida de ter vindo para cá?

- Não. Não, meu amor... Nunca. Apenas temo por nós. Por mim.

- Porque todo este medo?

- Quanto à você, o Conselho não fará nada. Você é um nobre, dotado de livre arbítrio, e todos sabem que não foi você que me forçou a vir para cá. Quanto à mim...

- Quanto a você nada. Eles não poderão fazer nada contra você. Você é livre, tanto quanto eu, e tem vontade própria, pode escolher seu caminho

- Mas o Conselho não compartilha de sua opinião, Shura. Infelizmente.

- Eu não permitirei que eles a levem, ou que façam qualquer coisa contra você. Eu não deixarei que a machuquem. Jamais. – Shura acariciou a face da mulher.

- Obrigada, meu amor.

- Deixe essas preocupações para lá. - Shura sorriu. – Ande, toque algo para nós. Toque seu piano um pouco para se acalmar.

A mulher se levantou, deixou a xícara em uma mesa de centro graciosamente, e dirigiu-se ao piano. Colocou-se de frente a ele, ajeitando a saia do longo e pesado vestido, para então sentar-se à banqueta.

Iniciou a tocar, percorrendo as teclas suavemente. Então, deu início a uma singela canção. A mulher tocava com notável habilidade. As mãos mal tocavam as teclas do piano. Shura se encontrava sentado displicentemente no sofá onde ela estivera sentada. As xícaras estavam sobre a mesa de centro. Era um prazer enorme ouvi-la tocando seu piano. Uma das poucas, porém adoráveis, coisas que somente ela poderia fazer tão bem, e que ele jamais se importaria em observar, ainda que pudesse levar horas.

A jovem mulher tinha os cabelos negros, longos e lisos, caindo como uma seda brilhante sobre seus ombros e suas costas, se estendendo até o quadril. A pele, tão branca e delicada quanto a neve. Os lábios levemente rubros. Era incrivelmente bela.

E, agora, era só sua. Sua amante. Sua mulher. E para sempre seria. Por toda a eternidade.

Terminada a música anterior, ela novamente percorreu os dedos sobre as teclas, para então, iniciar a tocar uma outra melodia, embora esta fosse triste. Era a música preferida de Shura. E, portanto, acabara por se tornar a sua também.

- Estão aqui... Vieram nos caçar.

Shura se levantou e olhou pela janela. Não muito ao longe, pôde ver uma mancha escura na neve. Não conseguia distinguir muito bem o que era aquela mancha, então subiu para uma das torres. Então, do alto da torre, ele viu.

Uma centena de vampiros. Todos vestidos de preto, com o emblema do Conselho. Marchavam rapidamente, ganhando milhas e milhas em segundos. Marchavam no passo dos vampiros. Marchavam contra o Castelo.

A noite já vinha arrastando a escuridão para a terra. Tochas iluminavam agora o caminho em direção ao castelo e mais tochas iluminavam o próprio castelo.

- Shura! Desça! Sabemos que vocês dois estão aí! Desça e traga a nossa Rainha!

O tom das vozes dos vampiros era ameaçador e feroz.

- Eu vou lá. – disse o rapaz decidido.

- Não. É a mim que eles querem. Eu vou descer...

- Não! Eles a matarão!

- Então provarão que não são dignos do Conselho e que não concedem o privilégio do amor a seus subordinados. Se derramarem meu sangue, condenarão a si próprios. – ela se virou e mesmo sob protestos de Shura, desceu a torre e se encaminhou para o exterior. Para a imensidão da neve onde o Conselho se encontrava.

Ela vestiu um pesado casaco de peles, e caminhava altiva na direção dos vampiros de negro. Seus pequenos e delicados pés tocavam a neve macia quase sem deixar marcas, enquanto a cada passo que os outros vampiros davam, seus pés se enterravam na neve. O vento soprava ao redor deles, castigando-os com o frio, mortal até mesmo para sua espécie, carregado de espessos flocos de neve. Ao redor dela, o vento parecia uma brisa, a lhe acariciar a pele, e deixando aos seus pés flocos de neve em formatos de estrelas e flores brancas.

- Rainha Branca de Neve...

- Sim, este é o nome que me foi dado. O nome dado àquela que é branca como a neve, àquela que adora a neve, é fria como ela, e reina com a neve.

- Senhora, por favor, pedimos à Vossa Majestade, deixe este castelo, e retorne a seu domínio. Teu povo se ressente de tua partida.

- Meu povo ou o Conselho?

- Senhora, o Conselho jamais poderia se ressentir da Senhora. Dependemos da Senhora para a ordem de teu país. A Senhora está acima de nossos poderes.

- Então porque o Conselho não aceita que eu permaneça com o homem que amo? Porque sou considerada traidora, e sou caçada como se fosse uma reles vampira? Diga, Augustus.

- Senhora, às Rainhas não é permitido que abandonem seu povo, por um homem. É o dever das Rainhas permanecerem em seu país, zelando por seu povo. Por isso, Senhora, o Conselho pede-lhe, volte para o seu país. Senão seremos obrigados a cumprir as antigas regras do Conselho. E tanto a Senhora, quanto o Senhor Shura – o homem indicou o rapaz que agora vinha correndo pela neve, e se colocava ao lado da mulher. – sofrerão as conseqüências.

- Antigas regras do Conselho? Você quer dizer, matar-nos a nós dois, Augustus?

- Senhor, estou apenas cumprindo as ordens que me foram dadas.

- Dadas por quem, Augustus, se o Conselho é a autoridade máxima?

- São as ordens do pai da Rainha, Senhor Cain Lachain Lerant. O Ancião.

- Meu Pai? Então, agora ele assumiu a presidência do Conselho?

- Senhora, o seu Pai sente sua falta. Ele implora a Senhora que retorne para o seu lar.

- E eu ordeno que você, Augustus, pare de tentar me persuadir de partir, apelando para chantagem emocional de meu pai e de meu povo. Você costumava ser um bom servo.

- Senhora, eu peço perdão por ter deixado a Senhora, mas agora, sou membro do Conselho, e subordinado de seu Pai.

- Eu estou vendo.

- Augustus, leve a seguinte mensagem para o Conselho. A Sua Senhora está feliz aqui, está sendo muitíssimo bem tratada, e possui todos os cuidados e honras necessárias. Nós temos muitos servos aqui para nos servir, e ela não sentirá falta de nada.

- Senhor, eu levarei a mensagem, porém eu não poderei partir enquanto a Senhora Rainha não decidir retornar.

- Augustus, você ouviu Shura. Eu já tomei minha decisão.

- Senhora, eu sinto por ouvir isso. Pois as minhas ordens são levar a Senhora, ainda que seja à força.

- Então porque tentou persuadi-la ainda assim? – o rapaz se enraivecia e ia se adiantar em direção ao Conselho, senão fosse a mulher colocando o braço esquerdo à sua frente, impedindo-o.

- Deixe, Shura. Essas são as ordens que Meu Pai deu a ele. E como bom servo, ele não irá desobedecer.

- Sabinne...! – Shura estava perplexo. Parecia que, enfim, o Conselho venceria então.

- Augustus... Já tomei minha decisão. Porém, deve prometer-me que deixará Shura fora disso. Não foi ele que me forçou ou me persuadiu a vir para cá. Foi minha própria vontade que me trouxe para cá.

- Sabinne...? O que está fazendo...? – o rapaz interrogou, com lágrimas nos olhos.

- Shura, eu quero que saiba que eu te amo. Sempre amei, e sempre amarei. Meu coração sempre permanecerá seu. Não se esqueça jamais disso. – ela o beijou, com ternura e sofreguidão. – Vá. Vá para o Castelo. Atrás dos portões, você está a salvo. E lembre-se, se a terra se manchar com meu sangue, aqueles que o derramaram serão condenados.

- Sabinne... não posso deixa-la aqui. Eles a matarão. Eu não posso permitir isso.

- Lembre-se, Shura. Sou Condenada e Divina. Se eu morrer, minha alma não estará perdida. Me procure na minha próxima encarnação. Agora vá. Eu imploro.

Shura ainda permaneceu imóvel, ao ver a mulher que amava virar as costas para ele, caminhar em direção ao Conselho e se preparar para morrer. Em sua cabeça, milhões de coisas se passavam, em questões de milésimos de segundos. Enfim, virou-se, hesitante, e caminhou de volta para o Castelo. Mas não passou dos portões. Seus servos espreitavam, temerosos, por trás das pesadas peças de madeira, e se perguntavam porque seu senhor não protegia sua senhora, e o que ocorreria com sua senhora. Shura permanecia quieto. Os olhos vagos, o semblante obscuro. Não queria ver o que ocorreria com ela. Mas não podia passar dos portões. Se o fizesse, a estaria abandonando.

- Senhora Sabinne Stephannya Lerant, Senhora Rainha Branca de Neve, a Senhora está condenada, por voto do Conselho, a cumprir a pena determinada pelo Senhor Ancião, Senhor Cain Lachain Lerant, vosso Pai, e presidente do Conselho, autoridade máxima da Sociedade Vampírica, a ser executada pelos membros aqui presentes do Conselho. Eu, Augustus, assim o declaro, e declaro que neste momento, sua pena deverá ser cumprida. Executem-na. – Shura ouvia as palavras proferidas pelo antigo servo de Sabinne, com grande pesar e dor no coração, o qual ele já não mais possuía e entregara nas mãos da Rainha Branca de Neve. Cerrou os olhos ao ouvir as últimas palavras, com força, o que fez as lágrimas que antes segurava, despencarem por sua face. Socou a parede ao lado. – Perdão, Senhora. – Augustus murmurou, deixando que uma única lágrima de sangue escorresse solitária por sua face, enquanto os vampiros que estavam ao seu redor, saltavam na direção de Sabinne, com armas em punho.

Sabinne permaneceu onde estava, o vento revolto ao seu redor, soprava carregando flocos de neve róseos. Espadas, correntes, clavas... os vampiros se precipitaram em sua direção.

Com um movimento gracioso de seus braços, enquanto abaixava o tronco para se esquivar, Sabinne lançou as armas longe, arrancando-as das mãos de seus executores, fazendo as manfas de seu vestido se esvoaçar. Ela levantou o tronco, e girou sobre os delicados pés. Conforme girou, atingiu seus adversários na altura do peito, jogando-os a alguns metros. Logo após estes, mais uma dúzia se adiantou, e novamente, Sabinne desarmou-os, utilizando um bastão que estava a seus pés.

E mais uma dúzia se adiantou, atacando-a todos de uma vez, enquanto ela aparou os golpes com o bastão. Ficaram todos presos na fita que estava atada na base do bastão. Para desequilibrarem-na, usaram o próprio peso, projetando seus corpos em sua direção.

Sabinne empurrou o bastão, de forma que todos os vampiros foram jogados para o ar e então caíram sobre a neve. Os doze vampiros que haviam sido derrubados primeiro atacaram novamente, com suas armas recuperadas. E Sabinne novamente os derrubou. Consecutivamente, dúzia após dúzia, os vampiros atacavam-na, e consecutivamente, dúzia após dúzia era derrubada, enquanto Augustus assistia de longe e Shura ouvia os sons do choque entre os vampiros e Sabinne dos portões do castelo. Após um certo momento, porém, algum dos vampiros conseguiu infringir um ferimento em Sabinne, logo abaixo de seu braço direito, enterrando-lhe a lâmina da adaga entre as costelas.

Ao se afastarem, os outros vampiros que estavam ao redor viram a ferida de Sabinne, e vendo seu sangue escorrer da ferida, manchando o vestido branco de vermelho, atacaram com maior fúria. Com os movimentos debilitados, a Rainha não conseguia mais defender de seus golpes com a mesma facilidade e velocidade. Ainda lutava com destreza, mas um ou outro vampiro conseguia lhe infringir algum ferimento.

Shura sofria ouvindo o som das armas se chocando, ferindo o corpo de Sabinne. A Rainha Branca de Neve poderia ser divina, sagrada para os vampiros, por ser a mais nobre vampira, filha do Ancião. Mas agora, era uma simples vampira, uma mulher, sendo atacada e ferida mortalmente por membros do Conselho. Homens e mulheres da mesma espécie dela, a mando de seu próprio pai.

Subitamente, o som das armas cessou. Apenas o som da respiração ofegante e pesada de Sabinne restava. E o som do sangue pingando das armas na neve.

O vento soprava forte, carregado de flocos de neve. Vermelhos. Um floco de neve rubro pousou na palma da mão de Shura. Ele fechou a mão com força. Estava acabado.

Estava tudo acabado. Tudo. Tudo acabado.

Estava acabado.

- Chega! Está acabado! – o rapaz gritou, correndo em direção a vampira, que se mantinha em pé, com muita dificuldade. O corpo inteiro ferido. O vestido branco inteiro vermelho de sangue. O rosto cansado, mais branco do que nunca. Os cabelos molhados de seu próprio sangue, pesados. – Sabinne!! Sabinne!! Nããoo!! Sabinne!! – ele a segurou lançando-se sobre a neve, quando ela caiu, de joelhos, para então desabar nos braços do rapaz.

Os vampiros permaneciam em pé, vários feridos, mas todos vivos, empunhando suas armas sujas do sangue de sua amada. Um pequeno exército vestido de preto, de pé, postados diante dele, em formação de um triângulo, e ao centro, na ponta do triângulo, Augustus.

- Sabinne...

- Shu... ra... meu... a... mor... lembre-se... sou condenada... e... divina... aqueles que... derramaram meu sangue... serão condenados... onde a terra foi manchada com meu sangue... aqui... a neve será eterna... sou... condenada... e... divina... lembre-se... minha alma... não se perderá... ela irá reencarnar... porque sou condenada e... divina...

- Shh... não fale, meu amor...

- Shura... não se esqueça... eu te amo... eu sempre... te amarei... não se esqueça... procure-me... na minha... próxima encarnação... meu coração... sempre pertencerá a você... eu... sempre... pertencerei a você... Meu... a...mor...

- Sabinne!! Sabiiinne!! – Shura desabou em pranto, apertando o corpo sem vida da Rainha Branca de Neve contra o peito. – Saaabiiiiinne!! – balançava-se para frente e para trás, afogando-se em dor.

- Senhor... ela cumpriu sua pena...

- Ela não deveria ter sido condenada, Augustus! Ela jamais fez nada para merecer isso!

- Senhor, ela deixou seu povo... foi a decisão do Pai dela.

- E agora ela está morta!! Não era isso o que o Conselho queria?? Ela está morta!! Morta!!

Shura se levantou, pegou uma espada que jazia no chão, próximo a si, e caminhou em direção aos membros do Conselho. Um a um, Shura foi matando. Decapitando. Poupou apenas Augustus, a quem ordenou que retornasse e levasse uma mensagem ao Ancião.

**You have left me**

**I understand**

**It wasn't meant to be**

**But I had never been**

**So happy**

**As I was**

**With You here with me**

**But I will**

**Always be with you**

**I'll wait until**

**The Snow falls again**

**Like it used to fall**

**Those days**

- Neve… você teria adorado isso, minha querida…

O vento soprava suavemente, triste e melancólico. Finalmente a neve caía novamente. Assim como caíra aquele dia. Naquele distante dia. Por algum tempo, ele conseguira localiza-la. Quando a neve caiu uma vez, anos e anos atrás. Mas tão logo a neve viera, tão logo ela havia derretido. E então, ele a perdera novamente. Mas agora, a sorte parecia estar a seu favor.

" _**Jaz, neste túmulo, protegida pela neve,**_

_**Sabinne Stephannya Lerant**_

_**A Rainha Branca de Neve"**_

- Senhor?

- Hum...

- Nós a encontramos. Seu nome é Saphira...

XxxxxxxX

Pessoas...

Acho que novamente, dispenso comentários pra essa fic. Optei por fazer uma ordem cronológica diferente. Espero que tenham gostado.

Quanto aos versos iniciais e estes da parte final, são de minha autoria.

Quanto às músicas, são todas da Tarja Turunen, antiga vocalista do Nightwish. Na ordem:

- Damned and Divine

- I Walk Alone

- Lost Northern Star

- Minor Heaven

- You Would Have Loved This

Somente a música que Sabinne toca no piano, no momento em que o Conselho chega, que não é dela. Vocês devem ter deduzido qual é. Mas senão se lembraram, é a música Greensleeves, citada nos coments do cap anterior.

Bjs,

Black Scorpio no Nyx!!


End file.
